


孤注一掷

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Romantic Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 洛基经常访问托尼的锻造间，但这次，有什么不一样了。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	孤注一掷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Final, Frustrated Resort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392184) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



洛基经常去安东尼的锻造间拜访。几百年以来他们都是最好的朋友，比大多数人认识到的还要亲密。尽管有各自的职责，他们还是尽可能抽时间在一起，与其他人相比，安东尼在王子身边总是感到更加自在。

安东尼记不清他爱上洛基多久了，这种感情悄无声息，沉于心底却丝毫未减深度，他已经熟悉了这种心痛。他不会天真地以为洛基会回应他的感情——怎么可能呢？安东尼只是一个地位不高的武器匠。的确，他们是最亲密的朋友，但也注定只能是朋友。不久的将来，洛基肯定会看上一位美丽的女士或公主，安东尼知道为了不让自己心碎，最好熄灭心里那一点点希望的火苗。但他从来抑制不了看到洛基时的喜爱之情——无论是洛基来拜访还是他们一起出游。

通常，洛基会从大门进入锻造间——当然，与安东尼其他顾客进入的方式不同，毕竟洛基的举止很容易暴露他的身份，但那至少是一种正常的进门方式。而那天早晨却截然不同，没有一点迹象，洛基就突然出现在锻造间里，双拳紧握，表情坚定又紧张。

“洛基？”安东尼说着放下工具，走向对方，轻轻的地拉住洛基的手。

这个动作让洛基抬起头注视着安东尼，安东尼担忧地皱起了眉头。

“你还好吗？”

洛基的绿眼睛中好像燃烧着熊熊火焰，他的表情变得坚定，伸出手捧住安东尼的脸，这种温柔的触碰和他眼中的火焰格格不入。

瞬间他们的嘴唇相触——双眼不自觉地闭上，安东尼的手紧紧抓住洛基的外套，另一只手穿过洛基的发间。洛基的唇柔软而热情，他的吻充满激情但又绝望。安东尼有些喘，他靠的更近，想要更多，但是这个吻结束的太快了。

洛基似乎也有同样的感受，虽然他才是那个结束这个吻的人，他的双眼仍然闭着，像是想要多停留一秒。但这一刻没有持续多长时间，当安东尼再次直视那双绿眼睛时，那里写满了悲伤。

“安东尼，”洛基的声线有些破碎，“求你告诉我，是或否？”

安东尼眨眨眼，他的心脏在狂跳，他一片空白的大脑还在试图搞清楚发生了什么。

“呃，什么？”

洛基实际上长叹了一声, 他的头丧气地垂下。“我再也受不了了。”他喃喃地说，“这么多年，我一直想追求你，但是你甚至都没有注意到。就算是现在，我唯一引起你注意力的方法就是变强硬一点的时候，你还是不明白！”

安东尼的眼睛睁的大大的。不，洛基不是，他没有——

“但是……洛基……几个世纪以来我都一直在和你调//情啊，”安东尼说着，自己开始有点脸红，“我才不是那个什么都没注意到的人——”

“你对每个人都是那样啊，”洛基声音很紧张，“你总是——”

“对别人我从来都不是认真的，”安东尼打断了他，直到看到洛基目瞪口呆的表情，他才意识到自己说了什么。他伸手摸着洛基的脸颊。“对别人的那些话从来都不是认真的，”他重复了一边，语气温和了许多。“我想要的只有你。”

“你……”洛基几乎喘不上气，好像不敢说完那个句子。

“我在说是，洛基，”安东尼确认道，吻了一下洛基的嘴角，“是，我愿意追求你。“

话音未落，两人的唇吻在了一起。这次的吻缓慢而甜蜜，唯一的一丝丝绝望在于他们实在等了太久。他们紧紧地抱住彼此，没有什么更进一步的动作，因为都知道那是触手可及的。他们只想享受当下的时光，让这一刻无穷无尽的持续下去，因为他们还多的是时间。

他们是最亲密的朋友，这一点不会改变。但是他们注定不会停留在这个阶段——他们都全心全意的爱着对方，而在那一刻，什么都阻止不了他们脸上的笑容。


End file.
